


Two Bears, One Weasel

by TeenCaterpillar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bears taking care of Cubs, Hate Speech, Homophobic Language, M/M, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: Just needed some Bears tellin' Neil Hargrove what's what in their town.Unbeta'd(I def planned more actual fist fights, but then my fingers went somewhere else.)
Relationships: Benny Hammond/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Two Bears, One Weasel

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed some Bears tellin' Neil Hargrove what's what in their town.  
> Unbeta'd  
> (I def planned more actual fist fights, but then my fingers went somewhere else.)

Jim was sipping his coffee, paper out in front of him, trying to pretend he didn’t have to leave in the next 30 minutes, when he heard yelling. He sighed, setting down his coffee and folding up the paper, leaving a hefty tip, before grabbing his hat and stepping outside. What he saw made his blood _boil_.

Neil Hargrove stood in front of his son, who stood in front of Steve Harrington. The man was shouting, shoving into his son’s space, and Steve looked murderous. The boy was close to making a mistake, Jim could see it in his eyes, and he walked towards the trio, Neil’s words becoming clearer as he approached.

“--I don’t give a _shit_ what excuse you wanna make, Billy,” Neil snapped, grabbing Billy by the elbow and pulling him closer. The teen just turned his head, face set and grim. “Look at me,” Neil demanded. “I know what I saw and I _warned_ you, you disgusting _faggot_ \--”

“Alright, Neil,” he said, looming as he approached. His anger simmered below his skin, just waiting for the chance to be let out. Neil spun around, almost lighting up when he saw Hopper. Like he thought he’d be on _his_ side of whatever bull shit he spewed. “I need you to let go of your son.” Neil stepped back, running a hand over his hair, pretending he wasn’t just yelling abuse at his child.

“Sorry, Chief,” he said, placatingly. “My son and I were having a disagreement, it got a little out of hand.” He smiled, wide and fake, grabbing Billy’s shoulder roughly and pulling him away from Steve, who scoffed and switched between glaring daggers at Neil and giving Jim a look that said _Do Something_. Neil sent a sharp angry look towards Steve, but wiped it off in time to send Jim another slimy smile. “No worries, we’ll finish this at home. Sorry to bother.” Jim didn’t miss the way Billy flinched when Neil’s fingers clamped harder.

“Fuck that!” Steve burst out, unable to control himself. “ _A disagreement_ ,” he scoffed again. “You lay a hand on him--” Jim placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder, sighing.

“Steve, go inside, please,” he said, giving the boy a warning look. Steve flushed, looked ready to fight. “Go. Inside.” Steve snarled quietly and stomped inside, slamming the door after him.

“What a disrespectful young man,” Neil said, but Jim could hear the disgust in his voice. Could see the dangerous glint in his eyes. It made Jim crack his knuckles unconsciously. Which brought Neil’s attention back to him. “We’ll be on our way. Billy,” he snapped, shoving him towards his truck. “Get in and wait while I talk to the Chief.” Billy looked like he wanted to do anything but.

“Billy,” Jim said, voice even, “Don’t you take another step. I wanna get your side of what happened here.” Neil bristled, anger sparking in his eyes. Billy looked between them, stock still.

“I _said_ it was just a disagreement,” he pushed. Jim moved closer, looking down his nose at the weasley man.

“Do most disagreements end with you manhandling your son?” His voice was sharp, pointed, and he knew Neil was starting to get the message. The man crossed his arms, puffing himself up.

“You know my son,” he replied. “Sometimes he just needs a _firm hand_.”

“Is there a reason Steve Harrington is nearly breaking my plates with the force of cutting up his pancakes?” Jim turned when he heard Benny’s voice, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Just having a talk with Mr. Hargrove here.” When he made eye contact, and Benny had that calm collected look, like a man who asked a question he knew the answer to, Jim let out a sigh. “Everything’s fine.” Benny ignored him, coming to stand next to him, arms crossed as he stared Neil down.

“You sure? I don’t like nonsense in my diner, Hop, you know that.” He flared his nostrils slightly.

“Benny--”

“If you don’t like nonsense in your diner, I’d suggest kicking that _boy_ out,” Neil said, gesturing to where Steve was glaring out the window. Benny’s eye twitched and Hopper ran a hand over his face.

“And what does that mean?” Benny asked.

“I found him and my son,” his face twisted with disgust and fury, “ _Kissing_ , and you know what fags are like. Can’t help spreading their disease. Which is why,” he grabbed Billy again, trying to steer him towards the truck, “I’m taking my son home to have a _talk_.” Jim could feel the hot rage pouring off of Benny, could hear him breathing harshly through his nose, and he wondered if Neil was just dumb or distracted. “I’m sure you two can appreciate why,” he gave them a conspiratorial look.

“I don’t think I get what you mean,” Benny said, voice low and tense. Jim sucked his cheeks in, trying to remember he was _still in uniform_.

“Well,” Neil said, tugging Billy forward. The boy looked ready to cry, anger and fear making him shake. Jim saw red start to blur the edges of his vision. “You seem like men’s men. I’m sure you understand the need to stop queers before they spread.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Benny said, taking another step closer, his usual calm and friendly demeanor turning into something stormy and violent. If the way Neil’s brow furrowed was any indication, he was starting to understand things weren’t going the way he was thinking. “I’m supposed to understand your bullshit bigotry because I’m _masculine_?”

“Bullshit?” Neil hissed. “I know for a _fact_ these boys have been fagging around--” Benny didn’t wait for him to finish, fire igniting as he landed a hard punch to Neil’s cheek. The man staggered, dropping Billy’s arm to catch himself.

“Billy, behind me,” Hopper barked. The boy did as he was told, Neil’s eyes now cold and furious as he watched Billy run. Hopper stared him down. “Now, here’s what’s going to happen, Mr. Hargrove. You’re gonna get in your truck. You’re gonna go home. And if I find out that you’ve laid a hand on your son? I’m going to make a home visit. Out of uniform.” Neil’s face was red and he stood up, pushing into Hopper’s face.

“Is that a threat?” Benny wrapped an arm around Billy’s shoulders, maneuvering him towards the diner.

“No,” Jim replied. “It’s a promise.” Neil blanched and took a step back. Benny stopped, jerking his head to send Billy all the way inside. Neil sniffed, trying to save face.

“Didn’t think two _men_ like you would stand for having fairy scum in your town,” he said cruelly. Before Benny could make it all the way over, face thunderous, Jim finally snapped. He charged forward, grabbing Neil by the scruff of his neck. The man yelled in shock and pain as Hopper slammed him against the hood of his truck.

“Let me make one thing _perfectly_ clear,” he hissed, slamming Neil again when the man struggled. “The only people I don’t want in my town, are the ones who think hitting their kids for something they can’t control is acceptable. And from what I hear, you fit that to a T.” He could feel Neil tremble under his hand. “So you’re gonna go home. And you’re never gonna lay a hand on your son again. You get that?” He gave Neil a good shake until the man nodded. Jim let him go and took a step back, crossing his arms. Neil faltered, shooting them a sneer.

“I can’t believe you’d take the side of some _cocksucker_.” Benny’s eyes darkened again and he moved forward, making Neil flinch.

“You best get moving, Neil,” Jim said, slow and dangerous. “Or these two _cocksuckers_ as you so kindly put it, might have to do something about this bullshit you keep spewing.” Jim motioned to Benny and himself, giving Neil a grin that made him go white. “And trust me, we don’t take kindly to bein’ called names like that.”

“You--!!” His face went red and he yanked his truck open. He paused, one leg hitched up, sneering again.

“Yeah,” Jim called. “And if you think you’ll win this fight, go ahead. Continue it.” Neil blanched again, though the fury never fell from his face. His tires squeaked as he peeled out, Jim and Benny looming together in the parking lot.

Jim sighed and took off his hat, wiping his brow.

“You alright?” Benny gently laid a hand on Jim’s shoulder. His voice was soft, eyes even gentler, and Jim smiled, resting his hand atop his husband’s.

“You know it. I gotta get to work, Flo is gonna give me the tenth degree,” he said with a groan. Benny chuckled and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Jim’s lips. “Make sure those boys are okay, would ya?”

“Of course. We got that extra room still fitted up, right?” Jim let out a laugh mixed with a sigh.

“We do, and you can offer it, but I’m sure Billy would much rather stay with Steve than us.” Benny shrugged, giving Jim’s shoulder a squeeze and a rub.

“That may be, but I’m gonna make sure he knows he’s got a safe place with us.” His face turned dark once more, looking after where Neil’s truck had gone. “Do you think he’s gonna listen?”

“No,” Jim sighed. “Not if he’s anything like my father.” He put his hat back on, cupping Benny’s frowning face. “I’ve already pushed it, but, if you thought the inside of Neil’s truck needed some fish guts, maybe under the seat, I might just agree. In theory.”

“That so?” Benny smiled. “Funny, I was thinking the same thing.”


End file.
